


the lady doth protest too much, methinks

by earlyable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Writing, Drabble, F/M, I've really deviated from my normal style here, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlyable/pseuds/earlyable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts from the end - the breakup. Now, don't be biased. It's a forbidden love after all. It doesn't matter what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lady doth protest too much, methinks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt Challenge](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/133707638/1/Take-a-Prompt-Leave-a-Prompt-Challenge) on [HPFC](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Harry_Potter_Fanfiction_Challenges/44309/).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Prompt was the pairing Katie Bell/Marcus Flint

“My House is going to kill me if they see us together.” The murmured voice originates from the top of Astronomy Tower; the most popular place in Hogwarts for romantic rendezvous.

“No one’s coming up here tonight apart from us.” The other voice murmurs back. There is an elongated pause before the response.

“And how did you arrange that?” The first voice is slightly huskier this time.

“Let’s just say I owe some of my housemates a favour.” The second voice has strains of smugness in it. There is another long break before either of the voices says anything.

“We still really shouldn’t be doing this.”

There is a slight huff that clearly comes from the second voice.

“And why not?”

“It will ruin my reputation with my House. I’ll be shunned and thrown off the Quidditch team.”

“The same thing could happen to me.” The second voice reminds the first. Again there is a gap before anything else is spoken. “Besides, why does it matter? I thought you didn’t care what they thought.”

“That was before Snape almost caught us last time.” The first voice argues flatly. The sounds of rustling clothing can be heard before the voice says again. “We can’t do this anymore. Wait a few minutes and then follow me out.”

A dark figure emerges from the door that leads to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Time passes slowly before a second figure opens the door and walks through. The figure is drooped, possibly with exhaustion but more likely sorrow, but straightens to address another two figures that have appeared out of the gloom of an alcove in the corridor.

“Thanks, guys,” Katie tells the Weasley twins.

“That’s okay, just tell us…” one of them starts.

“…how did it go?” The other finishes with a wicked grin.

Katie doesn’t respond to their good-natured teasing. She merely turns and walks down the corridor in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

The Weasley twins exchange a glance and before they race down after her to attempt to cheer her up.


End file.
